


Wrapped In Wings

by MosImagination



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Powers, Angel Wings, Angst and Romance, Bottom Noiz, Boys In Love, Dork Koujaku, Falling In Love, Guardian Angels, M/M, Noiz Can Feel, Top koujaku, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku is cast out of heaven for being cursed, making him fall to the earth to noiz, a lone soul who is struggling to make his way through life. Koujaku lies about his falling and says he's there to be noizs guardian. Noiz falls for koujaku, only wanting to be near him and feel him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped In Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Another koujakuXnoiz fix what?!?! Yea, I'm on a roll.

Koujaku looked up towards the men that were forcing him out of his home. "You can't do this! I've done nothing that is to be thought of as wrong!" Koujaku growled and stretched out his large white wings, "guys stop!" He tried to fight back as the men grabbed him and dragged him out of his house and towards the edge of heaven. "Forgive us koujaku, but being tattooed by the demon ryuuhou leads straight to bring forced to leave." That's when the shoved him, they had tied his white wings together with a thick sliver chain. The window hit his red kimono covered body, his long black hair whipping in the wind.

Noiz had gotten himself into yet another fight, trying to spark up a realization of sorts but, as always, it never happened. He got home and grabbed a slice of pizza he had ordered yesterday and heated it up in the microwave. The blonde watched as it spun and listened closely to the hum of the machine. Maybe he'd be as pointless as the object being heated; spinning around and around and never finding someone to love...or maybe something to live for. The timer chimed and he had his usual dinner of pizza and typed away at his computer, trying to find more Rhyme matches to attend. With a soft sigh, he turned of the computer and stepped onto his balcony. If only, he thought to himself, someone special could come into his life. He shook his head, thinking he was stupid and went back to eating.

"H-help!! Help!!" Koujaku while falling had seen the boy on the balcony. He was falling hard and falling fast. As he came closer to the balcony he reached out his arms and gripped onto the bar. He slammed heavily against the thick concrete balcony. He groaned and moaned in pain, the angel slowly pulling his body up with all the strength he had before falling over the railing with a thud and going still.

Noiz's eyes widened a bit in surprise and he walked over to the large form. He was clearly an angel because of his large feathered wings and almost pure skin. The thing that surprised Noiz was the quite large tattoo the angel had. He shrugged it off and carried said angel inside and set him on the couch before getting him some water in case he woke up.

The angel groaned heavily and tried to nice his wings, but try we're still tangled together. Koujaku grunted and hissed "fuck..." The large male form pushed himself up. Thinking he was alone he quickly drank the water, but after turning he saw the young man watching him. "Hello.." Koujaku hissed and growled. "You got hands, could ya take these chains off me?"

"There's no need to be angry." Noiz snapped back and took the chains off. "There is when you're stuck down here." The angel paused and watched noiz with curiosity, he flicked his large wings tiredly, "so boy, why are you okay with what's happening here?"

Noiz was entranced by the feathered wings but watched them with a bored expression. "..why are you here?" He replied with a question. Koujaku paused and thought calmly. This boy lived alone. He seemed lonely but also didn't want to admit it. So koujaku grinned, this would be his new home. "Well, I was sent do here to watch over you brat."

Had his prayer been answered? Noiz nodded a bit in disbelief and watched Koujaku curiously. "So...what's your name?" "Koujaku, yours?" Koujaku looked towards the other and grinned wildly, "cause if you don't tell me your name you are brat to me." Koujaku hummed and flexed his wings out.

Noiz glared at the other and shrugged. "Noiz.." "Nice name sweet thing.." Koujaku grinned and stood, "so I'm gonna live with you now since, I'm your guardian. Where should I go?" The angel stretched out.

"There's a bed over there..you can take it." Noiz walked over to the kitchen and heated the last piece of pizza. "I'll take the couch." "Mmm. You're a sweetheart." Koujaku grinned and walked to the bed, plopping down and snuggling tight to the pillows. "So why'd you pray for me boy? Depressed? Close to death?"

"I didn't pray for you..." noiz muttered softly as the watched the food spin around. Koujaku hummed and slowly removed his red kimono to show his completely tattooed upper half. "Alright, well, if you need your guardian then wake me up."

Noiz watched Koujaku, pondering over his sudden appearance. Nonetheless, he was grateful for his company.

~~

A few days later koujaku walked calmly with noiz outside. The angel flicked his wings and stayed close to the smaller man. "So brat, where ya taking me?" The angel looked towards the younger, seeing how he stared at the screen projected by the small green an black bunny cube.

Noiz glared at the angel beside him and tried paying attention to where they were going. "It's a food stand...thought you'd like something from it." He mumbled softly and lowered his all mate and pointed. "There.."

"Hmmm..your food must be different down here." The angel stretched a wing towards noiz, wrapping it tightly around him. "But I do love food." Koujaku hummed and walked, "I had this friend and his granny used to call me never full."

Noiz managed a small smile before going back to his original bored expression. He felt the wing pulling him closer and he walked alongside the heavenly creature. "Want some takoyaki?" He asked. "Hmm. Sounds nice." Koujaku purred and looked down towards the boy he held with his wing, "I believe I saw it once before. Seems delicious. I'll take some." The man paused as they waited in line, "no one else can see my wings, it simply looks as if you and I are men of different tastes." Koujaku said calmly.

"Hm.." Noiz hummed softly in thought and then ordered them both some takoyaki. Once he received them, he handed one to the angel and took a bite from his own. The angel took it and looked down at it, "unique." Koujaku smiled and then took a large bite, he paused then gave a deep purr. "Mmm...that's why you humans make me happy.." "Our food?" Noiz questioned, taking the last bite of his takoyaki.

"Of course." Koujaku finished his and stretched his wing out to hit the hat off of noiz's head. Noiz glared at the angel before picking his hat up and returning it to its proper place. "Jerk."

Koujaku grinned, "hey it's supposed to be funny brat." Koujaku hummed and admired him, "so, you're very...pierced. Is this all over?" Noiz nodded in reply as he adjusted his hat and then gazed at Koujaku. "Ah.." Koujaku looked down and sighed, 'I'm stuck with the dumb emo kid..' He mentally grumbled and slowly looked back at noiz. "Come on, take me somewhere else." 

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, a bit ticked off but still mesmerized by the presence of the angelic being. "I dunno, never been down here. What do you do for fun?" Koujaku wrapped his wings firmly around noiz and purred to him.

Noiz shrugged a bit and looked at Koujaku. "I go out and play Rhyme all night and sleep during the day.." "Ya no, we're done with that, you're being more interesting." The angel grumbled and grabbed the hand of the others and roughly walked with him. "Got friends?"

Noiz looked away at that question which seemed to make him feel something uncomfortable. He didn't know what to label the physical or emotional pain, but he didn't like it one bit.

Koujaku slowed down and sadly looked towards the boy, "oh...I'm sorry.." Koujaku hugged him, his wings falling in to wrap around too. "I'm always here.." Koujaku didn't want to lie, he wasn't this boys guardian, but he had to be. He needed him, and honestly koujaku needed noiz too.

Noiz didn't understand the hug, but felt warm and comfortable. He nuzzled close to Koujaku and watched him with his curious green eyes. Whether the angel was meant for him or not, he knew that he'd mean something to him. Koujaku smiled and tapped noiz's nose before pulling back, "you're a interesting person brat, and I want you to be happy. May I see you happy?"

Noiz shrugged a bit and managed a small smile for Koujaku. "Yup. That's what I like." Koujaku's feathers ruffled out playfully. "Know a cool place to relax?" Noiz shrugged again. "My house."

"You're more predictable than a tree.." Koujaku huffed, "lead the way.." "Well...there's a park..with a bench." Noiz said softly, trying at least a bit to please Koujaku.

"Sounds great brat." Koujaku gripped the boys hand, walking with him towards the park. "Ease up boy..I want to be friends." Noiz looked up at Koujaku and then looked at their hands. "Friends..." He repeated in a mumble.

Koujwku watched the younger, 'hmm..definitely something wrong. How do guardians do it? What makes a boy like him happy..?' Noiz led Koujaku to the park and sat at a lonely swing. "Noiz..what is in your mind.." The angel kneeled in front of him and curled his large wings around him. "Speak to me..." The angel touched the boys chin.

Noiz watched Koujaku's mystifying eyes before looking away and sighing softly. "I want...to care for someone...maybe to live for something...that's all. Tch. Not like you'd care." "What? Of course I care." Koujaku snapped and sighed, "so you want a partner? What are you interested in? Men? Women?" The angel sighed and looked away, "I dunno how to do this..I lost the one I loved to a robot."

Noiz looked over at Koujaku and studied him with his bright green eyes. He felt a sort of sympathy for the other and felt like his should do or maybe say something to comfort him. Leaning over towards the taller, he pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and managed a smile. "I'm sorry..." Koujaku blushed and looked up towards noiz with his deep red eyes. 'He must favor me..he kissed me...must kiss back to make him happy.' Koujaku leaned up on his knees and kissed softly at noiz's nose. "It's alright.."

Noiz blushed a bit and looked away shyly, raising his hand to his face to cover the blush while it cooled down. Was he falling in love? What was this feeling?Koujaku grinned, he had done well. Koujaku stood up in front of the swing and held his hand towards noiz. "Come on handsome." Noiz watched the hand and slowly placed his in Koujaku's and stood up with a small smile on his face.

Koujaku smiled and pulled the other close with his wing as they left the park.


End file.
